Ziggy
|occupation=Ruler of the Sakura Cosmos (formerly) |team= |partner= |base of operations=Granbell Kingdom |status=Deceased |relatives=Shiki Granbell (Adopted Grandchild and Successor) E.M. Pino (Creation) Witch (Creation) Sister Ivry (Creation) Valkyrie Yuna (Creation; deceased) Hermit (Creation) |abilities=Satan Gravity |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 1 |image gallery=yes }} Ziggy (ジギー Jigī), formerly known as the Demon King (魔王 Maō) was a machine of Granbell who adopted Shiki and raised him as his own grandchild. He was the owner of the warship Edens Zero and the creator of the Four Shining Stars and E.M. Pino. Appearance Ziggy has a silver face vaguely reminiscent of a skeleton. He is made completely from metal and has black, metallic pieces covering his neck and surrounding his face. He wears a gold crown with a dark purple jewel in the middle and he has large, gold horns protruding from either side of the crown. He adorns himself with a large, red cape with gold trimmings with two gold skeletons on each shoulder. This cape covers his metallic body armor which has a beast with an open mouth and silver teeth adorned on the front. Personality Ziggy is a kind and caring robot, and seems to possess tremendous knowledge on a great many things, even those that lie outside the Granbell Kingdom. He seems to have deeply loved Shiki as his grandson, having brought him along the Granbell Kingdom and teaching him everything he knew about the universe, the meaning of friendship and how friends were the most important thing a person can have. His caring nature is shown even further, as seen with him requesting the other robots to manipulate Shiki into leaving the island knowing that their batteries wouldn't last long and they would deactivate soon, leaving him all alone on the planet. History Ziggy was built along with many other Robots for the Granbell Kingdom back when it had many visitors. After the park was abandoned a century ago, he and the rest of the robots were left to fend for themselves. Sometime after Granbell was abandoned, Ziggy built the Edens Zero along with four female machines to bring the ship to its full power: Witch, Sister Ivry, Hermit, and Valkyrie Yuna, who became known as the Four Shining Stars, with the goal of finding Mother. During his travels, Ziggy met Elise Crimson the captain of a fleet of space pirates and became her benefactor. When close to finding Mother, Ziggy discovered an orphaned boy named Shiki, which caused him to give up his search for mother, return to Granbell and raise Shiki as his grandson and teach him his signature Ether Gear: Satan Gravity. Sometime before he broke down, Ziggy gave the Edens Zero to Elsie and requested her to give the ship to Shiki when it was time for him to leave Granbell. Sometime later, Ziggy had built E.M. Pino and left her on Norma for unknown reasons. One day, while Ziggy, Shiki, and Michael were watching shooting stars, Ziggy told Shiki of the importance of finding friends and traveling the universe. Eventually, his body broke down and he ceased to function sometime afterward, leaving Shiki to be looked after by the Granbell robots. Distraught, Shiki tried to repair Ziggy to save him, only to learn there was nothing he could do to save his grandfather. He passed before he could teach Shiki the Gravity Comet technique. Before he ceased to function, however, he requested the other robots make Shiki leave them behind as he knew he would be all alone once their batteries died. Back when Shiki was a kid, Ziggy was the one who told him that robots too have similar lifespans as humans, such as only has both one soul and memory of their past life that cannot be returned, even after their mechanical bodies revived. Ziggy’s references to Shiki eventually foreshadowing the death of Valkyrie Yuna at Sun Jewel, who was the first known robot to die in the past before Shiki’s robot friends does in the present. Powers and Abilities : Ziggy taught Shiki his Ether Gear, Satan Gravity, which allows him to control and manipulate gravity. Equipment Edens Zero (エデンズ ゼロ Edenzu Zero): A large spaceship owned by Ziggy before giving it to Elsie Crimson so she can pass it on to Shiki. References Site Navigation fr:Ziggy Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Machines Category:Deceased